


偷心小贼哪里跑

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Mouth Kink, Musical Instruments, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Revenge Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Transaction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	偷心小贼哪里跑

凛雪鸦是被骤冷的空气惊醒的。他掀起半个眼皮，借着浓酽月光看了看压在自己身上、扣着自己双手的幢幢人影，又闭上了眼。

“是无生啊……”他说话时犹带将醒未醒间独有的鼻音，仿佛一点儿都没察觉到夜风中渐起的杀意，“这么晚还出现在别人的房间中，可是会引起误会的哦。”

杀无生没有说话，揪着他脖子上的项圈把他拎起来，雪白的长发从指间漏出来，清凌凌地铺了一枕，令他微不可查地呆了一下。

从桂花园回来以后，月已中天，凛雪鸦干脆和衣而卧，只解了发饰，是以身上还残存着白天未燃的烟草的气味，在寂寂月光下凝成一股迷幻冷香，挑逗着双方的神经。他的衣领在睡梦中敞得更大，袒露出大片白得晃眼的胸膛和小半个肩膀，一截曲线优美的脖颈藏在蜿蜒的头发下。杀无生曾见过东离花街柳巷的游女，她们有着同样白嫩、柔软的颈子。

是月亮使人发狂。近乎粗暴地撕开凛雪鸦的衣襟时，杀无生这样为自己开脱。这下只剩皮质的束带挂在他的胸腹间，随着胸膛的起伏忽紧忽松，有一种凌虐的美感。

“怎么说呢？”凛雪鸦的后背隔着一层榻榻米重重磕在地上，他压住了呼之欲出的一声闷哼，因而声音中断了片刻，与“在空旷安静的室内投下一根针”有着异曲同工的隆重；可当他再拾起时，又恢复了那可恶的漫不经心，“我还以为，是无生信不过我，因此来提前支取报酬。那可不行。不过——”

他的手探向茶桌边上的储物柜，被啪的一下打落。“——哈。如果无生只是想来索要定金，我是不会拒绝的哦。”

最后杀无生并指如剑，用剑气震碎了柜子，才拿出那盒香膏。盒子落到手心时他的心情有些复杂，无端产生一种一切尽在对方掌握的幻灭感，也许今晚的这场偷袭根本就是他的算计。作为报复，他一口咬上了凛雪鸦的肩颈。

凛雪鸦疼得“嘶”了一声。“啊呀啊呀，无生一会儿可要好好克制自己。”他甚至主动抬起大腿，好让杀无生褪下他衣裤时更顺手一点，“要是没忍住往我身体里面发动了剑气，我恐怕就不得不提前履诺了。”

有些人不能让他开口，因为他一说话就赢了一半；而等他说完，你就完全输了。

杀无生深谙此理，因此他毫不犹豫地堵上那张令他又爱又恨的嘴。他的吻技粗鲁、霸道、近乎撕咬，几乎立刻就见了血。寒凉的胸膛靠过来时凛雪鸦本能地瑟缩了一下，杀无生的体温偏低——又或者只是沾上了夜里的风露。和他拥抱时凛雪鸦总有一种融化一块坚冰的错觉。

他确曾融化过这块冰。

凛雪鸦温顺地张着嘴，任凭对方在他嘴里翻搅，偶尔还回应一下。他不像任何一个有自尊心的男人一样，急于夺回主动权，反而很享受被掠夺的感觉。偷窥、抢夺他人财宝的行当干得多了，偶尔体验一把被害人的感受也很有趣，他应当是这样想的。

杀无生最见不得他这样，很快松开了他的嘴，从落在地上的香膏盒里胡乱挖了一块。凛雪鸦的嘴唇破了皮，红艳艳地肿起来，从嘴角蜿蜒流下一道细细的血痕，仿佛夜里食人的精怪。杀无生从未看过他流血。他以前把他保护得太好，如今要杀他时反倒束手无策。哪怕有人在前方浴血如修罗，他也能一派云淡风轻，难得一见狼狈失态的模样。这就很令人生厌了。于是他探进去的手指稍稍多用了点力，原本压在他胸膛上的手不知不觉掐住了他的乳头。

凛雪鸦懒洋洋地呼起痛来。“无生是想从这里——”他轻笑着，一只手覆上杀无生的，乳尖已被指甲戳得陷下去，似乎要隔着一层薄薄的肌肤刺进血肉深处，“——将我开膛破肚吗？”

这个人就是这样。他的嘴看起来裹着晶亮甜蜜的砂糖，尝起来带着积年不化的烟草涩味，吐出的话却像山葵根：又辣又扎人。

杀无生冷笑一声。“我确实想看看你的心是什么颜色，如果你还有这种东西。”也许他手掌下的东西就只是一块腐肉，他后知后觉地想着。要不了多久他就会发现，冷眼旁观猎物的垂死挣扎尚不及剖开自己来得趣味——乌鸦可是食腐动物。

说话间手指已伸进去两根，药膏在高热的体温下融得很快，湿滑黏腻地裹在内壁与手指的缝隙间。假如忽略肉壁抗拒般的推挤的话，这几乎算是变相的邀请了。

他动作的时候凛雪鸦竟还不怕死地在他身上作乱。他的手摸过杀无生的每一块腹肌，沿着胸膛下的一根肋骨向上，绕着乳晕打转，最后攀上他的肩膀，小手指勾着一缕紫黑的发轻轻拉扯，食指甚至还试图挑起他的下巴。要是烟月还在手边就好了，他可惜地想道。这时候杀无生察觉了他的动作，又狠狠刺进了一根手指，他便配合地发出几声放浪的呻吟，大大方方地承认撩拨的意图。

“嗯……无生可要温柔一点啊，当心隔墙有耳。”

杀无生哼了一声。“这是我该担心的问题吗？”

“啊呀啊呀，该说幸亏我走之前给他们下了迷药，省得有人不自量力来找你，此时此刻倒是派上了用场吗？”

仿佛为了印证他的话，墙的对面应景地传来响亮的鼾声。

凛雪鸦轻声笑起来，看向他的眼光中满是挑逗。杀无生以前并不讨厌他笑，甚至那邪气中带点天真的笑容常令他心旌摇曳。谁知时过境迁后他竟无比痛恨起这笑声来，满心只想看到他痛苦挣扎、笑不出来的模样。

他慢条斯理地将手指全部退出来，指缝间牵连着几道银丝，将断不断地在空中摇晃，颇暧昧，被他尽数蹭在对方的小腹上。“说起来，你找我只是为了这个吧？”他从腰间抽出一根东西，在月下闪烁着冰冷的光，悉数倒映在凛雪鸦的眼底。

回灵笛。

下一刻，他一手紧紧捂住凛雪鸦的嘴，动作同拧断敌人脖子的前戏如出一辙；另一只手将回灵笛直直捅入了他后面。

“唔——！”

坚硬粗大的笛子岂是区区几根手指能可比拟。凛雪鸦一双原本要睡不睡的倦眼猛地睁大，身体在他手下剧烈挣扎起来，腰线绷得极紧，宛如一尾被人强行从水中拖上岸的鱼。他搭在杀无生肩上的手本能地攥紧了他的头发，扯得他头皮生疼。杀无生不耐地啧了一声，捏着露在体外的半截便将回灵笛整个转了一圈。笛身上刻着粗粝而繁复的花纹，笛孔深深地嵌入肉壁中，转动时生涩地刮擦、翻搅着柔软脆弱的穴肉，火辣辣的疼，像要生生把他从中间绞碎、撕裂一般。凛雪鸦没压抑住喉咙口的一声惊呼，身体一下子从地上弹跳起来，双腿胡乱蹬向杀无生的腹部。杀无生欺身上前，凭着体格优势，轻易便制住了他。

等到凛雪鸦终于脱力倒回地上，杀无生捂着他不让他发出声音的手已被咬得鲜血淋漓。杀无生刚松开手，他便急不可耐地剧烈喘息起来，两腿依旧大张着，合不拢一般。他的神情再不见好整以暇的悠闲，双眼失神地望着天花板的方向，似乎还泛着一层水雾；嘴唇和半边如玉的脸颊都沾上了血，一半是自己的，一半是杀无生的，在煞白脸色的衬托下显得有些可怖。

见他这副模样，杀无生的心蓦地一抽，一半是心疼，另一半则是报复的快感。他自个儿也不知该如何同两个自己和平共处，只得找些事做，趁凛雪鸦尚未回神，细细检查起来。只见笛身严丝合缝地埋在雪堆似的肉里，唯有最里面那圈微微泛着红，颤巍巍地一缩一缩，仿佛一张含着吞不下的巨物的小嘴，偶尔会有粘稠的液体沿着接缝处淌下。

“我好像说过，这支笛子的音色不够风雅，比不上你送我的那支。”他轻按着露在外面的几个笛孔，动作幅度很小，但每一次触碰都能激起对方的一阵颤抖，“那根笛子呢？”

“当然是扔了。”凛雪鸦说，气息有些不稳，声音有些沙哑。

“这样啊。”杀无生似乎觉得有些可惜，“虽然这支笛子——”他来回轻轻调整着回灵笛的位置，凛雪鸦的身体忍不住紧绷起来，“——作为乐器只能算次品，但在某些情况下也能奏出动听的音乐。”他深深看了凛雪鸦一眼，将头埋了下去。

凛雪鸦心中顿时一凛，抓着杀无生的头发想把他推开，可是已经来不及了——杀无生凑上吹孔，轻轻呼了一口气。一股温凉的气息钻进了玉质的管身，引得整支笛子都在他身体里面震颤。清越的笛声在他身体里闷闷地响起，顺着脊椎流向他的四肢百骸，引发山呼海啸般的巨大共鸣。

“！”

他居然……他居然！凛雪鸦惊怒交加，更用力地推着杀无生，被一把捏住腕骨。倘若他稍稍用力，这只例无虚发的空空妙手便会立时折断，可他只是调情般轻轻摩挲被皮质手套保护得很好的、细腻柔滑的掌心。

“很美妙的音色。”他意有所指地说，捧起他的手凑到嘴边，呵了口气。他从手腕一路舔吻到手心，舌尖绕着细密的掌纹打转，直到白皙的皮肤被刺激出一滩薄红。湿热痒麻的触感令手指不自然地蜷曲起来，被他一根根掰开。他含着他的指根，啃咬他的每一个指节，用舌头圈画手指的形状，在上面留下斑驳的水渍与红印。接着，他捉着那只手来到自己身下，引它握上一根火热的东西。饶是凛雪鸦脸皮再厚，也不由得腾的一下烧了起来。杀无生的手比他的大一圈，此时过分狎昵地包着它，带它上下套弄自己的阴茎。他的手背贴着杀无生的手心，手心贴着杀无生的性器，两边都滚烫滚烫的，烫得他的手都瑟缩起来，拿捏不好力气。杀无生被他没头没脑地抓了一把，嘶了一声。

“你在报复我？”他问。

凛雪鸦嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，手上不轻不重地揉搓起来，像在讨好。盗贼的手很灵巧，帮他做这事儿也像在别人的金库中挑拣入眼的赃物，有种背德的刺激感。杀无生的阴茎在他手中很快挺立起来，柱身泛着水淋淋的光，青筋在薄薄一层皮肤底下微微搏动着。这东西被裹在细白的手指间，就像被肋骨保护着的心脏。

“……够了。”杀无生哑着嗓子道，眼底翻涌着晦暗不明的情绪。

凛雪鸦不吃这套，反倒存了捉弄人的心思，指尖故意在铃口轻轻一掐——杀无生倒抽一口冷气，随即凶狠地将他一把按倒在地上。

“你自找的，凛雪鸦！”他一下抽出塞在对方身体里的回灵笛，鸟枪换炮抵了上去。凛雪鸦痛得又是一缩，本能地搂住他的脖子。笛子拔出来时带出一大片黏腻的体液，这个怪盗不惜以命交换的宝物被随手扔到一边，骨碌碌一路滚到障子门边上，停下了。

瞧，对方还在微笑，甚至还有些得意。是你沉迷于我，是你被我俘获，是你主动走向了我的圈套——他心里一定是这样想的。可惜那恼人的笑容没能维持多久，就迅速破碎在身后传来的剧痛中。

杀无生的尺寸比起回灵笛有过之而无不及，粗热宛如一根烙铁，一寸一寸破开他的身体。小穴经过简单扩张，虽然能勉强适应回灵笛，却还是在缓慢但强硬的入侵下撕裂了。身体内部被捅穿和单纯的皮外伤是两种截然不同的感受，他疼得抱紧了杀无生的背，额头埋在他的颈窝里。

“你慢一点……”他的声音闷闷的，“明天中午我还要……”他的声音越来越小，最后淹没在吃痛的抽气声里。

杀无生见不得他难受。此前的一年里，他一面追逐他，一面在心里杀了他千千万万回；谁知真见着了人反倒下不了手，甚至心软得不舍得他挨痛。他的掠可是东离有名的神风怪盗，从未失过手，他后知后觉地想到，一定很少受伤，不怎么耐痛。于是有些慌乱起来，一边放慢了进入的动作，一边低头够着他的唇，像饮鸩。

这一次他吻得轻柔、几乎可算作温柔了。舌尖舔去唇瓣上铁锈味的血块，一点一点撬开紧咬的牙关，浅尝辄止地、试探性地搔刮过上颚，然后在对方从喉咙深处发出带着震感的微小呜咽时，加深这个吻。他把一辈子的耐心都用来亲吻他了。

他们的唇瓣终于分离时牵出一缕银亮的丝线。凛雪鸦微喘着，脸上浮起了潮红，他的眼神难得一见的有些愣怔，也许还在适应杀无生心血来潮的温柔体贴。他应当感到迷惑的。在这场情欲的较量中，杀无生才是猎手。现在他开始帮他纾解起身下的欲望，粗粝的手掌包裹着半硬的阴茎，虽然不及凛雪鸦先前为他做的那样面面俱到，刺激得它充血挺立起来也足够了。半咬着他的小穴因主人的片刻失神而终于有松动的迹象，他趁火打劫地全部挤了进去。

他这样动作时还周到地把手指塞进了凛雪鸦嘴里，以免他不小心咬伤自己。凛雪鸦果然惊喘一声，下意识地咬合上去。意料中的疼痛并未如期而至，倒有些令人惊讶。凛雪鸦向来不惮于在各种方面激怒他，此刻却像极力忍耐什么一样，迟疑地叼着他的指节轻轻舔弄着指腹的茧。察觉到杀无生的目光，他似乎笑了一下，竟然就着他的手指吞咽起来。杀无生顿觉先前的想法错得有多离谱。

——看，我多么轻易就挑起你的情绪。他几乎能听见这恶劣的家伙一边喘息着一边在他耳边调笑。

杀无生听见脑中一根弦绷断的声音。他再也不克制自己，狠狠抽送起来，顶得人直往后仰，被他一手扣着脖子，一手勾着胸前的束带拉回来，死死钉在自己的胸膛上。凛雪鸦被他横冲直撞、毫无章法的动作顶弄得喉头一哽，好不容易才说出一句完整的话。

“啊啊，我知道了，无生……你确实想要杀我——”他趴在杀无生肩头，黏黏糊糊地呻吟着，故意把热气喷在他耳边，“——用另一把剑。”

杀无生全身的血液都因这句话冲向了下体，什么理智都没有了，只想把他干死在身下。他红了眼，一口咬上那曲线优美的颈侧。

“嘶——别咬这儿。”凛雪鸦断断续续地咕哝道，声音破碎在身后更激烈的颠簸中。他扳着杀无生的头按进自己胸口，主动索取近乎撕咬的亲吻。

杀无生从善如流，放过他平日暴露在空气中的部分，只照看胸腹间大片白花花的皮肤。乳头因夜里微凉的空气早已挺立起来，在他口中前所未有地肿胀、充血，颤颤巍巍地迎受着尖利犬齿的啮咬和粗糙舌苔的舔舐。敏感的部位被这样粗暴地对待，凛雪鸦难耐地扭动起来，抓着杀无生头发的手慢慢收紧，意图拉开距离。这点坏心思瞬间就被身上的人发觉了，啃咬的力度稍稍加重，凛雪鸦便脱力似的松了手，软趴趴地搭在他背后。杀无生轻笑一声，扶住他堪堪要倒的身体。等他终于放开时，两粒小东西已经红得要滴出血了。

凛雪鸦腰身柔韧，往后仰倒时最下方的两对肋骨像蝴蝶的翅膀一样凸起，将腹部的线条折成一个极其煽情的形状。松垮垮缠在腰间的束带此时像蛇一般勒紧，深深嵌进皮肉里，为这具肉体平添一分情色。杀无生抚摸过他的小腹时还能隐约感觉到自己的性器在他身体里律动，仿佛要将这一层薄薄的皮肉顶得隆起似的。他受到诱惑一般俯下身去，肉刃因此进得更深，要将人活活劈成两半一样。

凛雪鸦无声地惊叫起来。

有什么不对。若说杀无生先前的动作只能带出后穴的钝痛和稀薄的痒麻，刚才那一记可就唤醒什么不得了的东西了。一道电流从他们结合的地方划过，钻进了更隐秘的地方，激得他浑身都战栗了一下。

杀无生敏锐地觉察到他的不对劲，以为弄伤他了，满头烟霞烈火顿时清醒了大半，忙不迭地往后退去，谁知又让柱身擦过那一点。凛雪鸦难以自抑地叫了出来。

这是凛雪鸦今夜第一声不敷衍的、真正意义上的叫床，两人俱是一愣。

“原来在这里。”杀无生低笑一声，不顾凛雪鸦的挣扎，按住那双妄图蹬开他的腿，架上自己肩头，就着这个姿势猛力抽插起来，每一下都精准地撞上那团令他失控的软肉，每一下都带出更深处的痒麻和酸胀。他觉得自己成了一块海绵，杀无生伸进他身体里的那根东西变成一只掌握他的巨手，用力揉搓、挤压他，逼迫他从孔隙中渗出淋漓的水来。“住、住手！”

他终于害怕了。

“好无生……”他弓起身子，紧紧搂住杀无生的脖子，用破碎的词句和变调的呻吟央求着，“我不喜欢这样，你放过我……好不好？”

杀无生埋在他身体里的东西又胀大了一圈。“掠风窃尘……”他这样叫他，用沾染情欲的嘶哑嗓音。他轻柔地吻去凛雪鸦额头的汗水，下身却更凶狠地顶撞着，恨不得连囊袋也一并挤进去，像要把他撞坏一样。大开大合的动作带出大片粘稠的液体，又被连续的抽插捣成白沫，汁水四溅，打得两人身下的草席都濡湿了。

体液和药膏的混合物黏糊糊、凉嗖嗖地粘在会阴，难受极了。杀无生又这样激烈地侵犯他、逼迫他，让他无处可逃。“无生、无生，我受不了了……”他用力攀着他的肩膀，像溺水的人抱着浮木，声音带着哭腔，“你轻一点……你轻一点……”

可他的无生听不见似的，只一味重重撞进他里面、再狠狠拔出，真的想要把他弄死一样。他的下身一定已经肿了，合不拢地含着那件凶器吞吐，翻出鲜红糜烂的肉，含不住的体液把他们结合的地方浇溉得泥泞一片。

这样毫不怜惜的攻势下，凛雪鸦很快就在一片白光中到达了顶点。他的小腹痉挛着蜷起，肉壁疯狂地收缩绞紧，咬得那柄凶器也跟着从头部喷涌出一股滚烫的液体，尽数浇在他的身体里面。可他的躯干还在高潮的余韵中抽搐，他的头脑还来不及从失神中恢复，杀无生就再一次捉住他，把自己狠狠契进去、钉进去，强迫那里不堪承受的软肉逢迎他、讨好他。凛雪鸦早在第一回合中就化成了一滩糖稀，腰身软得不像样子，只能靠在杀无生托着他的那条手臂上发抖。他的眼前蒙着水汽，被欺负得流出泪来。

“别哭，掠，别哭。” 杀无生珍而重之地吻去他眼角的水迹，温柔地拥住他，像拥着一件失而复得的珍宝。他应当觉得委屈的。像他那么骄傲的人，怎能像一只被拔去羽毛、折断翅膀的鹦鹉一样被人捉在手心赏玩呢？我还应该把他拴上铁链，杀无生想，这样他就永远不能逃离我了。

可凛雪鸦不知道他的挣扎，不知道他的欲望，不知道他渴求他渴求得想要将他杀死——他什么都不必知道。他只需费力地抬起眼皮，用颤抖的双手捧住他的脸，找到他的嘴轻轻吻上。这是他今晚第一次主动献上自己的唇。有轻笑声从肿胀得合不上的唇缝间泄出。

「愛してるよ……」

那一瞬间，杀无生知晓答案了。他的掠早就知道了，所以他永远赢不了他。可这太不公平了，他绝望地想道，我是那么喜欢他。

绝望令他成了一头困兽，只知搏斗、只知厮杀、只知将利齿嵌进对方的身躯。凛雪鸦被按着做了不知几回，一开始还能呜呜咽咽地求饶，后来已被折腾得泣不成声、连话都说不出来，最后只能发出一些含混的气音，像被干得快要断气儿似的。

杀无生终于放过他时，晓星已经黯淡。隔壁的鼾声不知什么时候停了，整个房间死寂一片，只听得见凛雪鸦微弱的喘息声。他虚软地瘫在榻榻米上，身上满是手印和吻痕，白浊的液体失禁般从下身涌出，双腿还维持着大张的姿势，根本没有力气并拢，活像一具艳尸。他居然还醒着，迷迷糊糊地看着杀无生的方向，双目失焦，马上就要昏死过去一般。

杀无生冷冷地哼了一声，捡起被两人遗忘很久的回灵笛擦干净，像来时一样从窗户悄无声息地离开了。凛雪鸦苦笑了一下，费劲儿地给自己翻了个身。不到一盏茶的功夫，杀无生又回来了，还是走窗户。他把一床薄衾当头扔到凛雪鸦身上，像扔掉什么烫手山芋。凛雪鸦被盖了一脸，等他从翻着红浪的被子中挣脱出来时，人已走远了。他只来得及低低叹息一声，就支撑不住地昏了过去。

翌日过午凛雪鸦才姗姗来迟，领口拉得比平时高很多，且看上去比平时更懒动了。而殇不患则罕见的脾气有些暴躁，还时不时偷觑他。

“喂！你这家伙没事吧？”

凛雪鸦高深莫测地笑了笑，眼神瞟向自上船后就不发一言的某人。

怎么可能没事呢？倘若殇大侠知道拉链底下藏匿着怎样引人遐想的痕迹，恐怕会惊掉下巴吧？


End file.
